Young love
by HeyI'mEmilyAndI'mAGleek
Summary: Finn and Rachel are going into 7th grade,but what will happen when they start junior high? When the cool kids get meaner,cooler and have the power to make you fell worthless. Will their friendship become more or crumble and end? Read and find out!
1. The last day of summer

**Check out Alexeiroxursox's story Fighting for love. Its really good!**

**Title: Young love**

**Summary: Finn and Rachel are going into 7****th**** grade, they have known each other practically since they were born and have been Best Friends ever since. But what will happen when they start junior high? When the cool kids get meaner, cooler and have the power to make you feel worthless. Where will Finn and Rachel stand in this chaotic place and will there friendship become more or will it crumble and end? Read to find out!**

**Hope you enjoy! P.S I have like 8 more chapters of this story written so when you review I will post the next chapter immediately! So review please after you read!**

**Chapter 1- the last day of summer**

**RPOV**

"Ow." I fell on the floor and then I continued to laugh. I was on the floor laughing hysterically. Finn was laughing too… "Finn, I don't want this summer to end."

"Me either." He sighed. "Tomorrow it's over, we'll have to go back to school and we'll be separated like every other year…" I stated sadly. "You don't know that Rach." He corrected me. Rach…that had become his nickname for me over the years. We've known each other for 12 years, practically since I was born. We met the day I came home. Which was only 2 days after my birth. We've been best friends ever since. We have never been in the same class at school, yet we found a way to maintain our friendship. Summer was really all we had, that's why the last day of summer was the worst for us. Most kids hate when summer ends because they have to go back to school, do homework and deal with grumpy teachers. But not for me and Finn, we could honestly care less about all those things it was the idea of being separated for the whole school year once again. We couldn't even hang out after school because I usually got the lead in the school plays and I had practice after school and he had football and basketball. "Did you get your schedule yet?" Finn asked me. "Well we're supposed to get them tomorrow when we get to school…but I don't want to know because it just means disappointment again…" I sighed. "Yeah, but Rach maybe we are in some of the same classes, cause this year we started switching classes." he reminded me.

"Oh yeah!" I said happily. We did have a better chance at being in the same class since we had 9 different classes. It was then I noticed it had gotten dark out. I looked at my watch. I struggled to read the time because there wasn't much light at all. I squinted my eyes to try and see better the clock read **9:52**. "Finn we better get home its getting late." I told him. I didn't want to leave it was our last day, and who knew what would happen tomorrow… I tried not to think about it. "What time is it." He asked me looking up at the sky him too realizing how dark it was getting. "Almost 10." I told him while sighing. "Oh…ok." he said disappointment in his voice. We both stood up and started to walk back to our houses together. It was silent most of the walk there. "Finn, what do you think will happen tomorrow?" I asked him. He stopped walking and looked at me. "Honestly Rach, I don't have a clue but one things for sure we'll be best friends no matter what." He hugged me. "I'll see you tomorrow Finn." I said opening the door to my house. "K see you tomorrow." I walked inside and closed the door. I went into the living room to let my dads know I was home. I climbed the stairs slowly and went into my room. I got on my pajamas and flopped down on my bed. I layed in my bed and thought about what tomorrow would be like, my 1st day of junior high, and eventually I fell asleep. I knew tomorrow would be full of unexpected surprises but I didn't know that my world would slowly be turned upside down.

**Sorry for the really short chapter! The next chapter will be longer. So, what did you think? Did you like it, did you hate it, do you think my work could improve. R&R and tell me what you thought and if I should continue. Compliments, ideas, predictions and constructive criticism are welcome! ****J **


	2. The 1st day of the rest day of my life

**Chapter 2-The 1st**** day of the rest of my life**

**FPOV**

Junior high." I said to myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had just woke up and was still tired. I took a shower and it woke me up. I picked out the best outfit so I could impress the girls, but mostly Rachel. I looked at myself one more time and took a deep breath. I grabbed a granola bar as I ran out the door to the bus stop. Then I saw her. She looked absolutely amazing, as always.

**RPOV**

"BEEP! BEEP!" My alarm clock went off. It was 6:00am. I got right out of bed and started working out on my treadmill. I did this routine every morning. After 25 minutes of working out I got in the shower. I stepped out still dripping wet and did my hair. I went to my closet, I picked out a pink and black plaid skirt, a white T-shirt with a black vest and my favorite pair of white knee socks. I put a headband in my hair and ran out to the bus grabbing an apple on the way out. Then I saw him, he looked SO cute! I walked up to him. "Hey Finn." I said biting into my apple. "Hey Rach." We didn't have time to say anything else because the bus came. "Ladies first." he insisted. I walked onto the bus and took a seat in the middle but Finn went to go sit in the back with Puck. I sighed. This was always how school was he didn't pay attention to me at all. It's like the only time he cares about me is summer when he has no one else. When we arrived at school I got off the bus and looked at what everyone else was wearing then I looked at what I was wearing. My outfit was horrible and at this rate I was not going to fit in at all. When everyone was walking into school Finn bumped right into me and kept walking. I rolled my eyes. I heard Puck say to Finn "Hold on a sec." Then he turned around and walked toward me…

The cold liquid dripped down my face and I felt like I was about to burst out in tears. Everyone was standing there laughing at me. I looked down and my whole outfit was stained with grape slushie. I pushed through the crowd and ran into the girls bathroom. I ran into the 1st stall, locked it and started crying. This couldn't be happening, but it was. The part that upset me the most was Finn was right there and he didn't do anything! He just stood there and watched while I was dripping wet with purple ice and liquid. I unlocked the stall and started to clean myself off, when the worst thing possible happened. Quinn Fabray walked in and started bursting out laughing, Brittney and Santana doing the same. Why them? Why now? Why me? I thought to myself. I tried to ignore them and washed the slushie out of my hair. "Oh my gosh guys hasn't this been like the best day ever so far!" Quinn said to Santana and Brittney obviously meant to rub it my face that they were having a great day and I wasn't. No Rachel! You can't cry in front of them! I told myself, but I couldn't help it they just started pouring out. "Awww look at the little baby." Quinn said pointing at me and laughing. "You know Rachel…you were the first person to get slushied this year! What an accomplishment, Good Job!" Santana said to me. I just walked out only to find Finn waiting for me. His arms were open and I ran into them and cried on his shoulder. "It's ok Rach." he tried to comfort me. He put his arms around my shoulder and we started walking down the hallway. The rest of the day nothing good or bad happened in fact nothing really happened at all. Turns out that Finn is in 5 of my classes. In the hallway there was a sign-up sheet for extra curricular activities. Finn signed up for Football and Basketball and I signed up for drama club and Glee club. I smiled I've always wanted to be in a glee club. I passed by the gym on my way to the glee club tryouts. "Hey man hands are you trying out for the Cheerios?" Quinn asked me as I passed. "No…" I answered. "That's good, you don't want to embarrass yourself like you did this morning! You wouldn't make it anyway." They all laughed. I considered trying out for it just to prove them wrong, but I decided against it. It wasn't me and it wouldn't feel right. I kept on walking to glee tryouts feeling very confident. I waited in a line of 5 people, I was the last one. I had seen all the people in line, before but I didn't know them very well. While in line I learned all their names. The girl dressed in very dark clothes was named Tina. The boy in the wheelchairs name was Artie then there was Mercedes and Kurt they were highly fashionable and were best friends. When it was my turn everyone cheered me on well I guess this day wasn't all bad. I sang a song from West side story and I nailed it. Everyone applauded and cheered when I was finished and we all made it into glee club. Mercedes has a really good voice, she's very talented, almost as talented as me. The bell rang and I walked out with Mercedes and Kurt. "Bye guys!" I said as I got on the bus. I sat down in my normal seat and then I realized Puck was walking down the isle. I closed my eyes and hoped he wouldn't slushie me again. Obviously my luck had run out after I got on the bus. The grape slushie was all over my head and the tears were starting to come again as the whole bus started laughing at me. Finn walked onto the bus walking right past me while looking at me, and the tears started to drip out of my eyes. It was me and Finn's stop and we got out. That's when the tears started pouring out, Finn put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me but I just shrugged him off. "I'm sick of this Finn!" I almost yelled. "Sick of what?" slight attitude in his voice. "YOU!" I screamed

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"FINN IT'S BEEN GOIN GON SINCE 4TH GRADE!"

"WHAT HAS RACHEL?"

"YOU IGNORE ME ALL THE TIME YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT ME WHEN YOU HAVE NO ONE ELSE!" Now the tears were not only coming out because of what happened today but also because of Finn.

"RACHEL I DO CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD START ACTING LIKE IT"

"YOU ARE SO…"

"I'M SO WHAT FINN?"

"Never mind…"

"Finn, just are we friends or not?"

"I don't know, yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Make up your mind."

"I said yeah!"

"No you said I guess!""FINE THAN NO! WAS THAT THE ANSWER YOU WERE LOOKING FOR!" He screamed and then stormed off. Right then, when he said that my heart broke completely. My knees gave in and I collapsed to the ground. My face in my hands and I was crying hysterically. After about a half hour sitting there crying I ran inside my house and collapsed on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**FPOV**

God, what did I just do. I thought to myself I loved her and I just broke her heart. The truth is I knew I didn't pay enough attention to her at school actually I really didn't at all. But, I knew I should because she was the only person that new me better than I knew myself, but she was overreacting so I guess if she doesn't wanna be friends then I guess we're not. **(A/N Finn thinks Rachel doesn't want to be friends with him and Rachel thinks Finn doesn't want to be friends with her.)**

**Hey guys did you like? Hate it? R&R and tell me!**

**Oh, and sorry about the whole friendship ending thing. But there definitely will be Finchel soon! **

**And things will get happier so remember to R&R and tell me if you liked it or not, predictions, ideas, or constructive criticism! Thank you!**

**5 comments=Chapter 3!**


	3. Just Another Day

**I won't be able to update until probably Monday. Sorry ****L But I will update the 1st**** chance I get on Monday! **

**Chapter 3- Just another day**

**RPOV**

I woke up very late today at 7:15, I was so depressed and I didn't want to go to school now or ever. I lost the most important thing in my life…Finn. I slowly got out of bed and took a shower. I got dressed in my animal sweater and a grey skirt. I put on my knee high socks and my shoes and walked downstairs. I plopped down on the couch. "We have to go to work early, well, now. Finn's mother will pick you up and drive you to school." My dad told me. I felt my stomach turn. I had to sit in a car with Finn for 20 minutes. How could my life get any worse. "And she'll take you home. We won't be home until very late tonight so you'll stay at Finn's house till about 8." My other dad added. I spoke to soon my life was getting worse and probably wouldn't be any better at school. "o-ok…" I stuttered. I got up and said goodbye to my dads. When they left, I went to sit outside for about 5 minutes and then Finn's mom pulled up. I walked slowly to their car. "Good morning sweetie." said as I got in the backseat sitting as far as Finn as possible. "Not anymore." I mumbled. "What was that Rachel?" She asked me "Umm...I said …you too." I answered. Finn laughed quietly. It was quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got to school I said goodbye to Finn's mother and started to walk in. "What's up with your outfit?" Finn asked me. I kept walking. "Just ignore him Rachel…" I told myself. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

**FPOV**

It was the end of the day-last period-and Jake(one of the guys on the football team) was talking to the team about some plan he had. "Ok so this is the plan, when Rachel walks out of the classroom we all jump out and splash all of our slushies on her." He laughed. They all laughed along except me. "I don't know guys maybe we shouldn't." I suggested. They all stopped laughing at stared at me. "Why? Do you _like_ her?" They asked. "No, I just-" They cut me off as usual. "Yea whatever let's go." Jake said. They all walked to Rachel's classroom, slushies in hand. Puck handed me one, and Rachel walked out of class they all jumped out and slushied her. I looked at the purple drink that I gripped tightly in my hand. I didn't want to do this, so why did I? I threw the drink right on top of her head. Her face had mixed emotions 1)shocked probably because I threw the drink at her 2)anger and 3)sadness tears started streaming down her face. When she was crying I felt like crying for doing this to her. 2 days ago I was her best friend today I slushied her.

**RPOV**

He slushied me. Finn Hudson, my ex-best friend just slushied me. How could he do that! The whole football team had already walked away but Finn was still standing there. We looked at each other for a second and I ran away, humiliated. I saw Finn's mother waiting in her car. I walked to the car Finn right behind me and we got in. 's face was shocked. "Oh my gosh Rachel!" What happened to you?" she asked concerned. "T-these b-b-boys slus-slushied m-me." I tried to talk through my tears. I looked at Finn. He looked guilty. "Awww, sweetie its ok." she tried to comfort me. When we got to Finn's house I cleaned myself off and sat on the swing in the backyard. Finn walked out and sat next to me. "I tried to stop them." he tried to convince me. "Sure you did." I said wiping a tear from my eye. "I did!" he insisted "Then why did you slushie me too?"

"I don't know something came over me." I shook my head. "Well it doesn't matter anyway Finn, you're a fake. Your just a regular guy, a wannabe jerk like the rest. You wanna fit in so bad your willing to hurt other people and lose the one who knows and cares about you the most. That's the difference between you and me Finn, I don't care if I'm popular or not Finn. Yeah, I want to fit in but I don't have to be popular I don't even want to be popular. Finn your selfish you only care about yourself and what other people think of you and you'll do anything to get people to like you even slushie your best friend. Well, ex-best friend." I told him. He had a shocked look on his face and he knew it was true. I walked inside. "Hi Rachel what's the matter? She asked me. "I just wanna go home." I told her "Umm well ok, I think your parents just got home anyway." she informed me. "Ok, well thanks ." I said and I walked back to my house.

**FPOV**

I ran to the front yard and saw Rachel walking down the street to her house. I kicked the tree next to me. I sat down right there and cried. Yes, Finn Hudson cried and it was all because of Rachel Berry. All those things she said, they were true I was a fake selfish wannabe Jerk willing to do anything to be popular, and I hated it. It was all true I was a horrible, horrible person and I hated it, I hated the person I had become and so did Rachel. I needed to find the real me again. Not only for me, but for Rachel too.

***So, how did you like it! Please remember to R&R! Thank you! J **


	4. Happiness or not?

**Hey guys I want to thank my reviewers and the people who put me on alert for chapter 1&2! (If I forgot you, Sorry!)**

**Nadia**

**Noro**

**kat17**

**xXLove2ReadXx**

**alexeiroxursox**

**Chieffan32**

**FinchelFanGirl**

**Clovers13**

**Chapter 4- Happiness or not?**

**RPOV**

I got out of bed on the 3rd day of Junior high. Depressed, like yesterday. You know what Rachel, you don't need him. I tried to convince myself, but I knew it wasn't true. I did need him, so much and I would find a way to have him.

When I went to school, I had Family and Consumer Science 8th period, with Finn. The teacher told us our assignment for the week. "You will each be paired up with a partner that I will chose for you. You will than raise a child, well a baby doll. But it had artificial intelligence so it will cry when hungry, sad, or when it needs its diaper changed." Hopefully I didn't get paired up with Finn, I mean what are the odds? "I will now tell you your partners." she announced "Santana and Matt, Britney and Jake, Quinn and Artie, Puck and Tina-" At this point I knew I was going to get paired up with Finn. Yay I get to raise a baby with the boy that hates me who I used to be best friends with! I just can't wait to see how this turns out. "and Finn and Rachel." She handed us our babies and class was dismissed. I walked out into the hallway with the baby in my arms. Finn right beside me. We walked into glee club together. The rest of the day we just sat in glee club and worked on our singing like every other day.**(A/N Finn joined glee club already.)**

I got on the bus the baby still in my arms. I looked out the window staring at the cheerios, the most popular girls in school. How I wished I could just fit in. What I said to Finn yesterday was a lie, I did want to be popular. They had it all, the looks, the reputation, the guys. EVERYTHING. And I wanted it too. "Hey." Finn said as he slid into my seat. "Umm hi." I said confused. Why was he here and what did he want? "Listen Rachel, I am so sorry. I know I didn't seem like I cared about you enough but, I really do Rach. I love you!" he told me. I didn't know what to say, Finn Hudson, my ex-best friend just told me he loved me. I didn't know why but all I did was hug him. He hugged me back and now I didn't feel any need to be popular because I had something all of them wished they had but didn't, Finn. I was about to say I love you back but it was out stop.

When we got off the bus I was so happy. "Rach, I'll come over at about 6 ok?" Finn asked. "K."" I said twirling a strand of my hair. I walked to my house. Finn had the baby and he was gonna come over later to work on our project. I walked in the house. "Hey dads!" I said happily "Hi sweetie, you seem happy! What happened today at school?" My dad asked me. "Oh nothing special, Finn's coming over later at like 6 to work on a project." I told my dad as I ran upstairs. I looked at my clock **3:01**. I dialed Mercedes number. "Hey Rachel what's up? She asked when she picked up the phone. "I need to go to the mall now and wanted to know if you could come." I asked slipping on my shoes.

"Yeah I'll be over in a minute my mom can drive us." she answered. "Ok thanks Mercedes!" I said and I hung up the phone.

"I'll pick you guys up at 5. Ok?" Mercedes' mom told us. "Ok" we both answered in harmony. "So why did you need to go to the mall anyway?" Mercedes asked me as we walked down the mall. "Well Finn is coming over la-" She interrupted me "No need to go on, girl I know exactly what you need!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me into a store. I looked around a little and then I saw them and so did Mercedes. We stopped dead in our tracks. Quinn Fabray, Santana and Brittney were all shopping here. "Oh look who's here guys!" Quinn shouted to Santana and Brittney. They walked up to us."Umm guys what are you doing here?" she looked around the store. "I don't see any Animal sweaters around here, or _Plus _sizes." she said all of them laughing. Mercedes looked down at herself and she looked insecure. "You know what Quinn? Why don't you shut up and leave us all alone because the truth is yeah some people adore you, but most people _hate _you. They think you're a stuck up fake girl, which you are. You try way to hard to be like the girls in the magazine and you _still_ can't pull it off." I said with attitude in my words. "You don't know who you're talking to, do you?" she asked as Santana and Brittney scurried away. "Yea I think I do." I said Mercedes talking to Santana obviously telling her off. "Rachel Berry, you better watch out!" she said walking out of the store, then she backed up. "Oh and Finns mine." She spat out at me. I rolled my eyes. Mercedes gave me an outfit and told me to try it on. I went into the dressing room and put on the outfit. It was dark studded skinny jeans, a black shirt with neon green, pink and orange microphones on it with black converse that had neon green laces. I loved the outfit so I bought it. Then we went to the salon I got my nails painted neon orange. Then they did my hair, they really just washed it but they also but blond highlights that would stay in for about 3 months. Then as Mercedes put it "it was makeup time!" I had mascara, eyeliner, light green eye shadow and pink lipstick. We bought extras of all the makeup just in case.

When I got home it was already 5:58. I retouched the lipstick and scurried to the door just as the doorbell rang. I opened the door.

**FPOV**

Oh. My. Gosh. Rachel looked so amazing, not like herself but still amazing. "You look great!" I said smiling giving her the baby. "Thanks." she replied blushing. "Umm we can go up to my room if you want." Rachel said as she walked up the stairs. I followed her up to her room, The walls were pink at the top of her room was in Gold Letters the word Broadway. They were playbills hanging up all over the walls. I had seen her room multiple times before but obviously she had redone it.

"Ok so first we have to fill out the baby's "birth certificate" so, what are we naming this baby?" she asked. "How about Drizzle?" I suggested. "Umm…sure I guess. I like it." she smiled. We finished up the rest of the "birth certificate" and Rachel was downstairs getting some snacks. I looked around her room, then I spotted a notebook. I walked over to her dresser where it was laying and opened it to the first page it read:

_Rachel's Diary Do not read!_

So of course being the jerk I am, I read it. I flipped to the last most recent entry. I read it quickly.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got home from school. Finn's my partner in Family and consumer Science. We have to work on a project where we have to raise a fake baby. At first I didn't want to be his partner because he hated me. But when I got on the bus he was really nice to me and you know what the best part was? He told me he loved me! I almost died!_ _I am the happiest girl right now. I was gonna say I love you too but it was our bus stop…and I was way too nervous. But if me and Finn became a couple, I wouldn't need to fit in and plus Quinn Fabray would be SO jealous…of me, well me __with__ Finn but still. Quinn Fabray would be jealous of me! Well I got to go, I'm going shopping with Mercedes to find a cute outfit for tonight_ _when Finn comes over to work on our project._

Wow, she loved me too. Should I ask her out? Yeah, I should! But then I thought about it for a moment, was it really worth risking our friendship? I couldn't do that, not again even if it was only 2 days without her, it hurt me so bad. If we were to go out and break up what if we couldn't go back to being friends? It really wasn't worth it. I sighed. I heard Rachel coming up the stairs so I quickly put the diary back and took my place back on her bed. "Here you go." Rachel said as she placed the snacks down on the bed. "Thanks." I said. I was thinking about the consequences of dating Rachel. "Finn, what are you thinking about." she asked me. Obviously it was clear on my face I had something on my mind. "Nothing, its…nothing." I told her. "Finn, we're best friends, you can tell me anything." she assured me. "ok." I told her. She looked confused. "So, what is it?" she asked confused. "Do you like me?" I asked her and she nodded biting her lip nervously. "Rachel we can't be together." I told her. "Why not?" she asked. "It's not worth it-risking our friendship." I told her. "Yes it is!" she insisted. "No its not Rachel. What if we broke up and we couldn't fix our friendship, then what?"

"Atleast we would've had something for a while." she answerd "It's just not worth it Rach I'm sorry for what I said earlier on the bus, I didn't mean it. I have to go."

**RPOV**

Then he left. He just walked right out without another word. He said he loved me! Then he took it back! What kind of idiot jerk does that? Quinn can have him, I didn't even care anymore. But, I knew that was a lie. Today was the day I promised myself I would do anything to have Finn.

**So, what did ya think? Like it, hate it? Review and tell me! ****J Thanks! J**


	5. Room 305

**Hey Gleeks! Here's my 5th chapter:**

**Chapter 5- Room 305 **

**RPOV**I woke up at 8 today, only because it was a Saturday. My parents were at work, so I was here alone. I made myself some breakfast and sat down to watch TV. I was flipping through channels and there was **nothing **on. I looked out the window. Looks like the mail had already come. I sighed and waked out to get the mail. Finn was also getting his mail he waved to me while walking down to his mailbox. As I waved back he had a scared expression on his face and was running toward me as fast as he could. This is weird… I looked to my right and then I saw it. A big SUV was swerving from side to side out of control in the road. I tried to run away but I was to late. Then everything went black.

**FPOV**

The car obviously a occupying a drunk driver had not noticed he had hit _my_ Rachel and therefore, he kept driving. I was about to scream at him when I realized I didn't have any time. I ran to her side kneeling beside her. I moved a piece of hair out of her face and put behind her ear. She had a big cut on the side of her head from under her eye to halfway down her neck. "Oh my gosh Rachel." I whispered quickly. I took out my cell phone as quickly as I could and dialed 911. "911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked. I told him the location and what had happened to _my_ Rachel. "People are now on their way." The operator said. I told the woman Thank you and hung up. I quickly dialed my house number to call my mom. "Finn?" my mother asked she sounded confused. "Mom get outside right now!" I told my mom. "Finn sweetie, what's going on? Are you ok?" she asked now concerned. "I am, Rachel's not!" I practically shouted into my phone. Then she hung up.

The next thing I knew my mother was right beside me. She asked me about a million different questions at once including, Did you call 911?, What happened?, Is she breathing? Did you call her fathers? I replied with "Yes, a drunk driver hit her, I don't know, and no." she took my cell phone out of my hand and dialed Rachel's dads numbers. She told them what had happened and to meet us at the hospital. It was then I could hear the sirens in the distance getting closer and closer. The ambulance drove around the corner and stopped in front of us. The driver got out and asked "Is that Rachel Berry." Pointing to Rachel lying on the ground. My mom replied yes. I looked down at her. What if I was faster would I have been able to save her? Would she be conscious right now? I questioned myself. I knew the answers to those questions and they were most likely. I would probably be the one they were loading into the ambulance on a stretcher. But, it would be worth it for _my_ Rachel. The medics let me and my mom ride in the back of the ambulance with them and Rachel.

When we arrived at the hospital they put her in her own room floor 1 room 305. It was horrible watching what they did to her. They gave her two electric shocks and hooked her up to a heart rate machine. They gave her a bunch of shots and she was hooked up to IV. It was heartbreaking seeing her like this.

Me and my mom stayed all day at the hospital with Mr. and Mr. Berry at the hospital. When the doctors told us to leave everyone's eyes were puffy and red and stained with tears. The doctors said Rachel would probably wake up sometime tomorrow morning, so we would all becoming here around 9. Mr. and Mr. Berry thanked me from saving Rachel from any further damage. I need to tell Rachel how I really feel tomorrow morning when she wakes up.

**I'm sorry I know it's not the best chapter, but keep in mind it 1 in the morning and I just started and finished writing it so…**

**(Next chapter will be SOO much better! I promise!) Remember to please R&R! Soo…what did ya think? Let me know by clicking the lovely review button down their! **


	6. Finally

Heyy Gleeks! Here is chapter 6!

Chapter 6- Finally

RPOV

**I woke up in an unfamiliar room. There was medical equipment every where , a nurse walked in. While she looked at her clipboard she asked "Are you Rachel Barbra Berry?" "Yes, but would you mind telling me where I am?" I asked her sitting up. "You're in the hospital. You got hit by a car and your friend Finn called 911 and saved you from any further injury." she explained it to me. "Where's Finn? I need to see him!" I told the nurse. "He's not here yet." "Well, when **_**will**_** he be here?" I asked her venom in my voice. "He should be here in a couple minutes." She told me walking out. I sat there, my arms crossed over my chest. Well my life officially is HORRIBALE. **"I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life." I groaned as I banged my head on the empty tray of food. "HEY! Where's my food?" I screamed to a nurse passing by the door. "Well Miss, you didn't order any." she explained politely. I sighed and layed back down. The nurse backed up to face me again. "Oh and Miss, you have company. She smiled and walked away I beamed. Finn is here! I heard footsteps and I immediately thought it was Finn. But instead my dad's walked in. Well, whatever. "Hi dad! Hi daddy!" They each gave me a hug and flowers. I said thank you, and we talked for a while. "Sooo… where' Finn?" I asked. "Out in the waiting room." my daddy told me. " Well, what are you waiting for? I want to see Finn!" I told my dads. "Ok we'll go get him." They got up quickly. "Dad take your time!" I told my dad. They did as I said and walked out. They stopped to talk to the nurse, but before either one of them could say something I interrupted and shouted "Hello people! Sometime before I'm 30!" I didn't know why I was acting like this. I never had an attitude before with my dads.

**FPOV**

I walked over to Mr. and Mr. Hudson. They were still talking to the nurse but they waved me over. I stood their next to him listening to them and the nurses current conversations. When I got their the nurse was talking. "Rachel's body is reacting in strange ways. Which explains the mood swings." she explained while Mr. and Mr. Berry nodded. The nurse then walked away. Mr. and Mr. Berry told me Rachel wanted to see me and I was immediately filled with joy. This was my chance to make everything right with Rachel. I walked into Rachel's room. She beamed when she saw me walk in and so did I. "Hi Finn." she said shyly. "Hey Rach." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "First of all, I want to thank you. So, thank you so much!" she told me as I walked closer to the bed she was lying in. "It was no big deal. I would've done anything to save you." She blushed at the compliment she had just received from me. "Really?" she asked her face glowing. "Yes, really." I answered her. "Thanks…" she said still blushing. " Rachel can I tell you something?" I asked her. I was going to tell her how I really felt and we would finally be happy _together._ "Sure." she said eager for me to tell her."Rachel, I'm sorry that I took it back when I said I love you, I don't know why I did and I shouldn't have because I do I really and truly do love you Rachel. I _do_ want us to be together." I told her. " Finn you're a player. You think you can say I love you and then take it back then say it again. Do you think I really believe you?" A wave of hurt washed over me. It_ was _true. I didn't expect her to forgive me. I had hurt her too many times. Her face looked shocked. She shouldn't be the one looking like that. "Finn, I didn't mean that, I don't know why I said that. It's like latly I'm having mood swings." She said with an apologetic look on her face. Was that really it? Was it the mood swings or did she really mean it and that was her way of covering it up? No Finn, she would never lie to you. It's the mood swings it had to be the mood swings. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." I told her as I sat down next to her on the bed. "Finn, I love you too." she said taking my hand and resting her head on my shoulder. "So then, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously. This was weird. Before this summer I had never thought of Rachel as more than a friend. But now it's all different. "Of course I will." she smiled.

**RPOV**

Everything I ever wanted had finally happened. I was so happy, no I was ecstatic. I soon fell asleep on Finn's shoulder and he fell asleep soon after.

**Finally.**


	7. Jesse

**Ok Gleeks, I know I need more drama so I'm gonna try to make some. I already know what I'm gonna do for one of the things to make drama but I can't do that just yet. But anyway, I'll see what I can come up with. If you haven't noticed I made it my goal to post at least a chapter today. So, here is today's chapter.**

**Chapter 7- Jesse **

**RPOV**

I woke up and Finn was gone I sighed. The nurse walked in. "Hello Rachel." She said taking my blood. "Hi, so have you gotten the test results and the X-rays back?" I asked politely. "Yes, oh and by the way, your dads won't be able to visit today they have a conference at work." "That's Ok, so what did the test say?" I asked I hope I was ok… "Well, it's nothing major but you did fracture your arm. You'll need to wear this cast for about a month." she said beginning to put on the cast. Then she continued talking. "When someone can pick you up you're free to leave." She smiled and strolled out. I grabbed my old cell phone that was placed on the nightstand located next to the bed.

**To: Finn**

**From: Rachel **

**Can u n ur mom pick me up from the hospital plz?**

**To: Rachel **

**From: Finn**

**Ya we'll b there in like 5 min.**

**To: Finn**

**From: Rachel**

**Thx luv ya**

**To: Rachel **

**From: Finn**

**Luv u 2**

I closed my phone and went into the bathroom to get dressed when I noticed they were bringing another patient in. It was a boy who looked like my age. He had brown hair. I got dressed and when I came out the boy stopped me. "Hey, I'm Jesse." (**A/N DUN DUN DUN )** "Umm, hi…I'm Rachel…" I said starting to pack up my bag with my hairbrush, toothbrush and all the stuff my dad's packed for me. "That's a cute name and so are you." he said smiling. 1 word CREPPPYY. "Umm, thanks." I said still packing. "I just transferred to McKinley Junior high. My 1st day is tomorrow-Monday." My jaw immediately dropped. Great a creep in our school. "Cool." Finn walked in and I ran to him and gave him a hug. "Get me outta here, fast." I whispered in his here. "Why?" "I'll tell you later." I told him. Then just as we were leaving that Jesse kid interrupted us from leaving. "So close." I thought to myself. "Bye, Rachel." he winked. Me and Finn walked out his arm around me. We walked out of the hospital together. "Finn, where's your mom?" I asked him looking around the parking lot. "Oh well she was at the store, and I knew you wanted to get out of here so I just walked." he told me as we walked down the street. "Ohh well thank." I said before I kissed him on the cheek. "So, who was that kid?" he asked "Oh that was Jesse he just transferred to McKinley Junior high." I told him our whole conversation and how I thought he was creepy. "Oh, well you wanna come to my house since there's no one home at yours either. "Well my mom should be home soon anyway." "Ok" We went to his house and hung out in the backyard.

**FPOV**

"So, what do you think of that Jesse kid?" I asked insecurely. What if she liked him? I swear if that kid tries to steal Rachel from me he'll be in the hospital_ again_. "He's a creep." we laughed in harmony. We sat on the old swing set we used to play on as kids holding hands, laughing and watching the sunset.

'

**Short chapter I know ****L but I will be posting another one later today. R&R PLEASE! J Thanks! J**


	8. Sabotouging

**Helloooo Gleeks! ****J Soo, here's the chapter…**

**Chapter 8- Sabotaging **

**FPOV**

"Rachel, Rachel we have to wake up and go to school." I said shaking her awake. Rachel had to sleep over because her dad's conference turned in to _another _business trip. She woke up rubbing her eyes. "Good morning." she said getting up right away. "Good morning." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. We got dressed and got on the bus. I walked on the bus following Rachel and sat in her seat. Puck ran up to the seat across form us and pushed out the kid who was sitting there. "Yo dude, aren't you gonna come sit with us in the back? We're waiting for you." Puck said punching my arm. It was obvious on Rachel's face that she thought I was gonna leave her for they boys. "Na, I'm gonna sit here with my girl." Puck fake barfed, laughed and then walked away. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for not leaving me." She smiled. " I'll never leave you" I said pulling her into a tight hug. "I have to tell you something about glee club." we both said simultaneously. "You go first!" Rachel insisted. "Ok… I joined! Now we can be together all the time!" I said excitedly. "Finn, that's great!" She gave me a half smile. "But, so did Quinn, Santana and Britney." she told me. My jaw dropped immediately. Why would Quinn the captain of the cheerios want anything to do with glee club? "Oh…" I said. "Well whatever as long as you're their it won't matter anyway." she said to me. But what about Quinn. Would she just try to sabotage me and Rachel's relationship? It wouldn't matter anyway because Quinn Fabray or for that matter **nothing** was not coming between me and _my_ Rachel.

**RPOV**

We arrived at school and I absolutely couldn't wait until glee club this afternoon. I walked off the bus with Finn's arm around me, We were the center of attention everywhere students were staring at us in shock. They couldn't believe the most athletic, popular, cutest boy in school was dating the biggest loser in school. But, it was true and I couldn't be happier. I smiled proudly as I strutted down the hallway. The Quinn stood in our path. "_You're _dating _her_?" she asked eyeing me up and down then staring at Finn waiting for a response. "Yeah. Do you have a problem?" She had a furious look on her face and stormed off. I rolled my eyes.

At lunch I sat at the popular table at Lunch with Finn. It was filled with Jocks and Cheerleaders. I felt very uncomfortable here and for once in my life I wish I was sitting at the loser glee club table. I lanced over at Mercedes and Kurt and they were looking back at me. I turned to Finn. "I'll be right back." I told him as I got up and walked to Mercedes and Kurt. I sat down. "Hi guys, it's so crazy over their." They just nodded. "It's so much better over here!" I smiled. "Sure it is." My smile faded away. They were obviously mad at me. "Guys it is. Plus I didn't mean to leave you it just that now I'm dating Finn and all-" They interrupted me. "Rachel, why are you dating him anyway. He's a jock you're a loser no offence." Kurt informed me. "Because we love each other. I've known him since I was born." I explained "Do you know how much rumors and gossip your gonna have to deal with?" "Yes, but its worth it." I assured them "Whatever Rach, but don't say we didn't warn you." They just walked away. I sighed and walked back to Finn. What I didn't know was Quinn was listening to the whole conversation. When Mercedes said "Do you know how much rumors and gossip your gonna have to deal with." That's exactly what Quinn would start. So, she could have Finn once she's done sabotaging our relationship. But I didn't know any of this. Yet.

**Ok guys I know. I'm so sorry it was such a short chapter! I know exactly what Quinn's gonna do. 1st**** and 2****nd**** person to review get a sneak peak of what Quinn's gonna do to Finn and Rachel's relationship. So remember R&R!**


	9. Interference

**I am SOOOO super sorry, I didn't update I didn't write a new chapter on Thursday or Friday so I couldn't update then. Also, I moved a couple weeks ago and my new house doesn't have wireless internet for my laptop which is where I write my stories. (I'm at my grandparents house during the week, they have internet so that's when+where I update!) So again I AM SOOO SORRY! Here's a long chapter so I can hopefully make it up to you guys! So on with the story! **

**Chapter 9- Interference**

**RPOV**

Still only a few people knew me and Finn were dating, because most people in this school weren't smart enough to figure it out. Only the jocks, Cheerios and Glee club knew. They were all pretty mad about two people from two VERY different cliques were dating. Quinn Fabray was absolutely appalled as she put it. But, me and Finn liked it this way. Most students didn't know which was good, it was the best way to avoid rumors. Or, so we thought.

Quinn Fabray had taken a sudden interest in the school newspaper which was weird. "So, Quinn why did you decide to join the newspaper?" I asked at lunch today. She looked up from her tray of the school's repulsive food and answered with a nervous look on her face. "Umm…well, it's very interesting, and uhh… I've always loved writing." she smiled and looked down At her tray quickly. She quickly began talking about something else. "So, have you seen the new kid." she laughed "Where is he?" Brittney asked. "Over there." I quickly glanced over to where Quinn was pointing just like everybody else. That's when I saw him. The boy I had seen in the hospital. I looked back at Finn. "Finn, that's him." I whispered quietly. "Who?" He asked still looking at that boy. What was his name. James? Jake? Jesse? Jesse. That was it, Jesse. I shuddered. "The boy from the hospital." I whispered quickly. "What a nerd." Santana stated. Everyone at the table laughed. I was still looking at Jesse. Then he saw me. His immediately smiled and began to get up. "Finn, I think we should go." I told him looking away from Jesse quickly. "Why?" he asked looking around the lunchroom. "_He's_ coming over to the table." I whispered to him then looked around to see if anyone heard me. "It's cool, just act like you've never met him before." He instructed me. Finn put his arm around my shoulder just before Jesse walked over. I hid my face quickly from him. "Hey, Rachel." Jesse tapped me on the shoulder. I mouthed the words _What do I do? _to Finn. _You don't know him. _He mouthed back. I took a deep breath. "Umm, yes?" I said as I turned around. "How's your arm?" he asked. I looked down at my fractured arm containg a cast with a bunch of signatures. "Uhh, fine." I answered. "You look really cute today." he said. I felt Finn's arm grip me tighter pulling me closer to him. Everybody at the table tried to hold in their laughs but failed. "Umm…thanks." I said shyly. "I have to go." I grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria. I kept walking but Finn stopped and checked his phone. I tried to pull him along but he wouldn't budge. He looked really mad, it's not like it was my fault that the creep liked me. I looked down at the floor. "What's up with that guy?" he asked. "Nothing! God Finn, calm down!" I told him. "Nothing really? Then why did he join glee club? Just because he likes singing?" He asked. "Yeah. DUH! That's what glee club is about?" I rolled my eyes. He could be SO dumb sometimes. "Whatever." he said "Finn, you can't possibly be serious. You're overreacting! He just complemented me! Just let it go. It's fine." I kissed him on the cheek and walked to my next class.

**FPOV**

I didn't trust that kid-Jesse or whatever his name was- I didn't trust him for one second. As I walked down the hall to glee club Quinn walked up beside me. "So Finn, what do you think about Jesse flirting with your girl." She asked me. She was so annoying, and nosey. "It's cool. She's not into him anyway." I told her. "Oh Finn, so young and naïve." What the heck? I'm older than her! I rolled my eyes and kept walking. She had to run to keep up with me. Then she continued. "I'm a girl, which means I know other girls so, take it from me Finn, she's totally into him." She flipped her hair and walked away to walk into glee with Santana and Brittney. Was she right did Rachel really like him? No, she couldn't be right. Could she? No, Rachel wouldn't lie to you! But Quinn is a girl and girls know how other girls think. But, Rachel isn't like other girls-in a good way of course- she was beautiful and talented and nice and perfect. Just perfect. But, what if Quinn was right? I'm gonna believe Rachel. Because she wouldn't lie to me unlike Quinn who makes stuff up just to get what she wants.

I walked in to glee club and sat down next to Rachel. When everyone was here Mr. Schuster got up and said he had an announcement to make. "Ok guys, we have a new addition to our club. I want you guys to be as welcoming to him as you were to Finn and Quinn when they joined." He sat back down and Jesse said "Hi everyone, My names Jesse St. James I used to live in California and then I moved here. I've been singing all my life pretty much since I could talk and I'm sure I will _love_ being in Glee club." He sat back down. It made me sick, when he said _love_ he looked right at _my_ Rachel. I wanted to get up and punch him in the face right there. Mr. Schu once again got up to make an announcement. "Ok guys. So we are gonna be performing in front of the school this Friday and we're going to sing Knock you down by Keri Hilson as you guys already know. As for the leads. Rachel for the female lead and Jesse for the male lead. My mouth fell open and so did Rachel's. " I object! That part is Finn's and you made that clear last week when you announced we were doing that song! You can't just give his part away to some new kid. You don't even know if he can sing!" she objected. That proved it. If she really did like Jesse she wouldn't have made such a strong objection. "Well then we'll have a sing-off whoever sings it better with Rachel gets the male lead. Jesse's up first." They went up to the front of the room and started singing. It was disgusting watching it. He was practically stripping her with his eyes. I couldn't watch. When they were done Mr. Schuster called me up for my turn. I smiled at Rachel and we took our places at the microphones. The music started and we began singing.

_Keep Rockin, and keep knockin_

_You Louie Vouiton it up or Reebokin_

_You see the hate that they're serving on a platter_

_So what we gon' have dessert or disaster?_

Puck cheered for me. I laughed quietly. Than Rachel began.

_I never thought I'd be in love like this_

_When I look at you my mind goes on a trip_

_Then you came in, and knocked me on my face_

_Feels like Im in a race_

_But I already won first place._

She looked me right in the eyes when she sang this and all I could do was smile.

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did_

_Got me thinking bout our life, our house, our kids._

_Every morning I look at you and smile_

_Cause boy you came around _

_And You knocked me down, _

_Knocked me down._

We sang the chorus and then it was my turn to sing and look _her_ in the eyes.

_I never thought I'd here myself say_

_Ya'll go ahead _

_I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today_

_I used to be commander in chief _

_Of my pimp ship flyin' high_

_Till I met this pretty little missile _

_That shot me out of the sky_

We finished the rest of the song and then it was time for everyone to vote.

Mercedes voted first. "I vote for Finn, they have natural chemistry singing together."

Then Kurt. "I agree with Mercedes. I vote for Finn."

Tina, Artie, and Puck all voted for me. I saw Quinn pass 20 bucks each to Mike and Matt.

Then it was Quinn's turn to vote."I vote for Jesse. I think he has _a lot _of potential." she smirked and sat back down. Santana, Brittney Mike and Matt all voted for Jesse. "It's a tie. We'll have to let Rachel decide." Mr. Schuster exclaimed. Jesse smiled like he was SO sure that Rachel would pick him. In his dreams. "I pick Finn." she said Jesse groaned in defeat. I wanted to laugh in his face right now but I couldn't. I hugged Rachel. We walked out of glee club hand in hand Jesse staring, jealously in his eyes.

**QPOV**

They might've seemed like the picture perfect couple that you would see on the cover of magazines. But, not for long Finn was mine, or at least he will be. As for Rachel, she can have that Jesse kid. "Hey Jesse." I said as I passed by him in the hall. "Umm, hi. Quinn Fabray right?" "Yeah. Let's cut to the chase. We have a lot of things in common." I said leaning against the lockers. "We do?" he asked. "Of course we do! We both want people who are taken I want Finn and you want Rachel. All we need to do is break them up comfort them and they'll be ours." I explained. "I like the way you think Fabray, but what's in it for me. Other than Rachel?" he asked. "20." I offered. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. ""Wait! Ok, fine 40." I offered again. "50" he said as he turned around. "$45 that's as high as I'm going." I said as I handed over the money. "Fine, I'll help what do I have to do?" he asked shoving the money in his back pocket. "Make Rachel fall for you. First, you have to kiss her and make sure that Finn sees. When he confronts you make him believe Rachel kissed you." He nodded and I walked off. That was the end of that relationship.

**OK guys I hop that made up for it ****L again Im sorry! Remember to R&R! Thanks**


	10. Drama The title explains it all

******Oh my gosh! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I feel so horrible I haven't updated in like 3,000,000,000,000 years! Wanna know why? Ok so I wrote almost all of this chapter on my laptop and I was almost done then that computer broke! ****L I didn't write the story down on paper so I had to rewrite it, then I started writing it on my desktop computer but then that one got a virus and it won't let me open ANYTHING. So now I'm writing it on my mom's laptop. Sorry for the really long wait. I'm sure you all don't care about my story of how all computers hate me :P So here's the chapter I made you wait like 3 weeks for….**

**Also VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Chapter 10- Drama (The title explains it all)**

**RPOV**

I walked into school feeling as confident as ever. The slushies had stopped since I started dating Finn. Still only the Jocks and Cheerios know about me and Finn and we intend to keep it that way. I searched the hall for Finn. I called him last night and he never called me back. It was weird because he always calls me back right when he gets home and he never did. I walked over to his locker where I saw him taking books out. "Hey Finn!" I said gleefully. I opened my locker which was ironically right next to his. "Oh, hi Rach." he said keeping his eyes in his locker. "Sorry I didn't call you back last nigh I was…out." he continued hesitantly. "Oh that's ok." I smiled "Where did you go?" HE closed his locker and looked down at his feet. "Finn, really where did you go?" I asked. Why does he insist on lying to me? "OK Rachel, I'll tell you. First you have to promise you won't get mad and remember that I love you, OK?" he asked. "Ummm…ok?" I said confused. Oh my gosh what did he do? He took a deep breath and started talking. "Ok, I-I I went to Quinn's house." My jaw dropped and I slammed my locker shut. "WHAT?" Everyone glanced over at me quickly to see what was going on. I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "Did anything, happen?" I asked a single tear slowly descending down my cheek. He looked down again and slowly whispered. "I'm SO sorry Rachel." He put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I knew exactly what he meant. Something did happen, he kissed her or she kissed him. But, it doesn't matter they kissed. How could he do this to me. "I thought you loved me Finn!" I screamed but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. "Rachel, I do love you and you know that!" he tried to assure me. "NO! NO YOU DON"T! I HATE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT BUT YOUR JUST LIKE ALL THE REST. JUST ANOTHER PLAYER! I HATE YOU!" I ran down the hall to glee club. Tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. I rounded the corner into glee club and everyone was there except Finn. I wiped the tears from my eyes trying to make it as un-noticeable as possible. I sat down next to Mercedes and Kurt even though I wasn't in the mood to talk…to anyone. They stood in front of me. I looked up slowly. "Go ahead and say I told you so." I said quietly. "I told you so." Kurt said under his breath. I frowned and Mercedes elbowed him in the stomach. "Sorry." Kurt mumbled unwillingly. "I'm so sorry Rachel." she gave me a quick hug and sat down. Quinn walked up behind me and whispered in my ear "So you heard huh?" she sat back down with Santana and Brittney and the 3 girls started to laugh Mr. Schue walked to the front of the room and called me and Finn up. "Ok guys pick a song." he told us. I groaned. "I love the way you lie. "I said immediately.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and here me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie._"

I took a step back so Finn could take the microphone.

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like and right now there's a steel knife in my wind pipe. I cant breathe but I still fight while I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight high off of love, drunk from the hate. Its like I'm huffing paint, and I love it. The more I suffer, I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me she f***** hates me and I love it. Wait where you going? I'm leaving you! No you ain't! Come back were running right back here we go again, its so insane cuz when its going good its going great. I'm superman with the wind in his bag, she Louis lane but when it's bad its awful I feel so ashamed. I snap who's that dude? I don't even know his name. I laid hands on her I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength._

Once we finished singing tears were building up in my eyes. 'Why can't I just break up with him?' I asked myself in my head. 'Oh that's right, because I love him!' I answered my question. 'But he hurt you!' I screamed at myself in my head. 'Maybe it wasn't on purpose though!' 2 different sides of me were fighting. The 1 side wanted me to break up with him and the other wanted me to stay with him. I snapped out of my fight with myself when I saw Kurt's hand waving in front of my face. "Oh sorry I was ju-" Kurt cut me off. "Save it. We know what you were thinking about. Well in this case, who." I followed his eyes which moved to Finn who was sitting all alone in the corner. "Why don't you sit with us at lunch today." he smiled and followed Mercedes out the door. That's when I noticed the room was empty except for me and Finn. I started to walk out the door but Finn stopped me. "Rachel wait." he said grabbing my shoulder. I turned around quickly to face him. "What?" I said sharply. "I'm sorry." he apologized. I couldn't get myself to forgive him, not just with an apology. " 1 sorry isn't going to fit anything." I said and walked down the hall.

When I got home I ran straight up to my room, not wanting my dad's to get worried when they saw the tears streaming down my face. I went to my laptop and signed into aim. I had 57 offline messages all of them from Finn. I needed to get my mind off of Finn, maybe a trip to the mall with Mercedes? I picked up my stupid flip phone and turned it on. I had 7 missed calls and 3 new texts. I deleted the texts and ignored the missed calls. I knew they were from Finn. I dialed Mercedes number and she answered onn the 5th ring. "Hello?" her voice sounded depressed and like she was crying. "Umm hi Mercedes it's Rachel." I said. She sniffled and answered "Oh hi Rach, I can't talk right now. Sorry." The line went dead and I groaned. I signed into Facebook and looked at the most recent post.

**Finn Hudson** Depressed

_2 minutes ago. 9 comments __see all _ I clicked the "see all" button and read through all the comments.

**Noah Puckerman **y?

**Finn Hudson **1 word Rachel

**Noah Puckerman **Dude get over her Quinn is way hotter.

**Finn Hudson **Puck Shut up ur not helping

**Noah Puckerman **well anyway it wuz ur fault

**Finn Hudson **how

**Noah Puckerman **u kissed her

**Finn Hudson** no I didn't she kissed me

**Noah Puckerman **then tell her

**Finn Hudson **she wont talk 2 me

**Noah Puckerman **well ur screwed

I rolled my eyes. I had 1 new friend request. Quinn Fabray. Why would she add me? Whatever. I clicked accept and went to her wall.

**Quinn Fabray **had an AMAZING time with Finn last night. Soon he'll be mine and Man hands will finally be alone like all lima losers are supposed to be. J

**Rachel Berry **Oh really Quinn?

I hit enter and figured she won't comment soon considering she's online. I couple minutes later she did.

**Quinn Fabray **Yea really. Chat with me Man hands.

She needed to stop calling me that. I scrolled down to chat and clicked on her name.

**Rachel **Yes?

**Quinn **he will be mine, just face it

**Rachel **and wut makes u so sure?

**Quinn** Duh he has a choice who he dates.

**Rachel **and ur point is?

**Quinn **it's me or you, its kinda obvious who he's gonna pick

**Rachel **whatever

**Quinn **bye bye man hands

I went back to Quinn's wall and wrote on her wall. I didn't want to but I pressed enter.

**Rachel Berry **Fine Quinn, you win, you can have him.

I couldn't believe I wrote that. I just gave up the love of my life and to Quinn! I hate my life! A couple minutes later Quinn commented, and so did Finn.

**Quinn Fabray **Of course I win. I always do! J

**Finn Hudson** Uh, no you don't Quinn because I don't want you. I only want Rachel and If I can't have her than I don't want anyone.

I beamed but only for a moment because then I remembered what he did to me.

_**Bing!**_ My aim sound went off

**Finn- **Rachel Please talk to me.

**Rachel-** Fine what?

**Finn- **I'm sorry.

**Rachel-** Yea I know you already said that.

I signed off I didn't want to here anymore apology's. I climed into my bed under the covers and cried until I fell asleep.

*** Ok so again, soooo sorry about the like month I didn't update, I feel so horrible about it. Also, please review! It means the world to me and it lets me know that you guys aren't mad at me for not updating in like 3 billion years :P Also, to make reviewing a little more tempting everyone who reviews for this chapter gets a… sneak peak to the next chapter!**

**Next in Young Love… Will Rachel and Finn make up? IF they do will Quinn try more sabotaging? If they don't what will happen now? What's up with Mercedes and will Rachel and Quinn become…dare I say it Friends?**

**Also 1 more thing, if you have any ideas please share them with me I need some! Either PM me or write it in a review and I'll consider using your idea. If I do I'll give you credit for the idea. J **

**Thanks so much guys!**


	11. Friends?

**Hey guys yeah I know again I haven't updated in a while again. It's hard cause I've been busy lately but don't worry I'll try to update as fast as I can! Thank you to all the reviewers! ****J Ok so Chapter 11...**

**Chapter 11- Friends?**

**RPOV**

I walked into school not bothering to stop at my locker because glee was 1st period. I strolled into glee club and sat down in my usual seat, 1st chair in the 1st row. No one was there yet except for Mr. Schue. He turned around surprised to see me. "Oh hi Rachel, you're here early." he said looking through some papers he had lying around on his desk. "Yeah, well I was wondering if I could perform when everyone gets here." "Yeah Rachel, sure." he said not paying full attention as he graded all the failed Spanish tests on his desk.

Everyone was seated within 5 minutes. Mr. Schue called me up. "Ok, take it away Rachel." I nodded and took my place in the center of the room. "This is for you" I looked at Finn.

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp, and she's probably getting frisky... right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke.. Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky, Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me... Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats…"

I walked back to the seat that I was previously sitting in while everyone cheered for me oddly even Quinn. "You were great!" Mercedes and Kurt said in usion. "Thanks!" I grinned. Maybe life wouldn't be _so_ bad without Finn.

The bell rang and we all started to file out the door, but someone stopped me. 'Please don't let it be Finn again, please!' I thought to myself. I turned around but it wasn't Finn. "Umm, am I in your way?" Quinn giggled. "Of course not Rachy!" She put her arm around my shoulder like we've been best friends forever. "Then what do you want?" I asked while stopping dead in my tracks and shrugging her arm off my shoulder. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch!" she asked in her usual preppy voice. By this time we were outside the cafeteria. I looked around to see if I could find Mercedes or Kurt to see if it was ok with them. I couldn't spot either of them so I just figured that it was ok. "Umm ok, sure. But why?" Why would Quinn Fabray of all people want to sit with_ me_ at lunch? It just didn't make sense. "I just thought we should get to know each other better and put all the Finn drama behind us." she smiled warmly. "Umm…ok." I smiled back and walked to the popular table with her. Everyone smiled at me. Well this was weird, but in a kinda good way.

**QPOV**

Rachel is so stupid! As if I would ever actually want to be "get to know her better. I mean please, I could've gone my whole life without knowing her at all! It's pathetic how she thinks all of a sudden I wanna be Best Friends with her. I mean really, last night I told her I was going to steal her boyfriend. It absolutely amazes me how she can make it onto high honor roll and not figure out my plan. Yes I have a plan, I wouldn't do this for no reason. Well, let's just say I have a few more tricks up my sleeve to break Finn and that _thing_ up. I shot her a look and remembered the plan. "What?" she asked while I struggled to come up with something to say. "Umm well, I was just thinking about how wonderful you were today in glee club. I absolutely envy your voice!" I smiled politely. I tried to keep a straight face while she thanked me about 1,000,000 times. Gosh, and I thought she was annoying before.

**FPOV**

I strolled into the noisy, bustling cafeteria a little late for lunch. I start to walk to my usual table where all the cheerios and Jocks sat when I saw her. I stopped at the edge of the table shocked. The most bubbly, happy, optimistic, considerate, beautiful, talented girl I know sitting with the most pessimistic, cold hearted, meddling, self centered girl I know. The worst part was Rachel was laughing her cute laugh and smiling right along with Quinn. I cleared my throat to get some attention. The table suddenly went silent as all 15 heads turned toward me. "Yes?" Santana asked her face showing no expression whatsoever. "Uhh, my seat?" I asked. They just continued to stare at me like we didn't speak the same language. "Umm… Rach, why are you sitting here?" I asked, but more importantly why with Quinn but I didn't ask that. She looked around hesitantly and stood up. She straightened out her shirt and began speaking. "1st of all don't call me Rach please!" Quinn fake coughed loudly. "I mean Don't ever call me Rach again!" she said more confident this time. Quinn let out a sly smile. "and second of all Quinn told me everything about what happened. How you went to her house and even though she told you to leave you stayed and Kissed her! And 3rd of all I'm here with Quinn my new **Best **friend!" she screamed at me while Quinn tried her best to contain her laughter. "Rachel, you're seriously gonna believe her? Yesterday you guys we're nemesis's and now you guys are suddenly "_best friends"?_ Doesn't that seem the lease bit suspicious to you? I screamed back. The whole cafeteria now watching intensely at our conversation like it was some kind of TV drama everyone's obsessed with. "Finn, you're making a complete fool of yourself." she explained to me. I rolled my eyes like I'm the only one. "Why don't you go sit over there with the," Quinn's eyes searched the cafeteria until they stopped on a certain table then continued her statement "with the chess team!" She smirked. The chess team waved to me. I took a deep breath trying to keep calm and strolled over to the glee club table with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie.

I sat down and began to eat my Ham and Cheese sandwich when Mercedes interrupted me. "Uh-uh-uh! You and your lying cheating butt are not welcome at this table." she said firmly. I groaned as I walked to exit the cafeteria without protesting. I walked to the double doors when that Jesse kid tripped me and my face landed in my salad, dressing covering my face. Uhh it was like getting slushied but with French dressing. I got up and wiped the dressing off my face leaving the tray laying on the ground. I began to walk off without picking a fight with Jesse. What was the point?

**RPOV**

The rest of the day was incredible! I hung out with Quinn and the rest of the Cheerios. They walked me to class and we even traded cell phone numbers! Who knew Quinn could be so sweet?

The wind blew through my brown locks as Quinn and me walked to my bus. Before I could step on my bus Quinn stopped me. "Hey Rach, do you want to sleep over tonight?" "Sure." I said in my most calm voice even though I was super excited. "Cool, I'll pick you up at 5." she said bye and walked off. I stepped on my bus and walked down the isle as everyone's heads turned to face me. Finn didn't though he just looked down as I passed by. I sat down in the seat I used to sit in before I dated Finn, since I thought it wasn't the smartest idea to sit next to him. "Wow Rachel! How was lunch with Quinn?" Marcie a girl on the debate team asked curiously. "Amazing!" I told her all about it until the bus reached me and Finn's stop. I said goodbye and quickly got off making sure not to bump into Finn. I walked to my house satisfied; something I hadn't felt in a while.

I looked at the clock on the microwave-**4:59-** I anxiously waited at the kitchen table waiting until the clock turned to 5. Right when the green numbers turned to 5:00 a long black stretch limo pulled up in front of my house. I picked up my overnight bag, said goodbye to my dads quickly and ran out the front door. I wondered if this was going too fast, I mean Finn had a point yesterday we hated each other and now I'm sleeping over her house? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and strolled toward the limo casually. Oh god, I saw Finn running toward me quickly from across the street. "Rachel give me 1 minute!' he argued as he caught up to me. "Fine, but make it quick…54...53..52." I shook my head. "Ok Rachel, **please** forgive me. You don't understand! She's lying to you, she's just being deceitful like she's always been." he explained quickly. I shook my head once again. "No, she's being a good friend and she's not lying to me!" I argued back. "No, she's not! _She_ kissed _me_! She invited me over to supposedly practice a song for glee club, she said everyone would be there; when I got there she said no one showed and then-" I cut him off. "Uh- looks like your time is up." I said as Quinn waved for me to get in the limo impatiently. I walked off while saying "Oh, and I still don't believe you."

I hopped into the limo only to be greeted by Quinn, Santana, and Britney. "You guys are sleeping over too?" I asked curiously. They nodded simultaneously. "Do you have a problem with that?" Santana asked venom slipping out of her voice. "No, no not at all." I tried to smile convincingly. But I kinda did have a problem with that. I wasn't too fond of Santana and Britney; they weren't as nice as Quinn. Of course I didn't know them all that well. Maybe I would like them better after tonight?

The limo was amazing! I slid my finger against the black leather interior and grabbed a wine glass filled with my favorite soda. I took a small sip of the refreshing, bubbly Sprite and smiled slightly. "Wow this limo is awesome!" I exclaimed excitedly. This was my 1st ride in a limo and it was so cool! "You've seriously never ridden in a limo before?" Santana asked making me sound pathetic. "Of course I have! So many times I can't even count!" I took a small sip of soda immediately hoping maybe it would cover my lie. Santana rolled her eyes and Quinn kicked Santana's leg gently causing all 3 of the girls to smile awkwardly at me. My phone rang loudly. Saved by the bell. I looked at who the text was from and it read Finn Hudson. Before I could read the text Quinn grabbed my phone out of my hands. "Oh it's just from Finn." she rolled her eyes and deleted it. I opened my mouth to ask why she deleted a text from _my_ phone but no words came out. "Who needs him anyway? You have us now." Quinn stated when she my face in shock after she deleted the text. I smiled proudly. Yeah who needs him? I'm now friends with the prettiest, richest, most popular girl at WMJH (William McKinley Junior high) and I was on my way to becoming the social hub of WMJH right along with her. Right?

***Ok again so sorry it took so long to update but I finally got it up I'm already have done writing the 12****th**** chapter just have to finish and type it up so that one shouldn't take as long ****J **

**Please review! It means the world to me and brings a smile to my face every time I get/read a review. I tried to follow some of what SummerOfLove1969 said. I want to clear up that I was in no way offended by her review. I actually very much appreciated it, I understood it was only constructive criticism and I tried to become a better writer from it so I would actually like to thank her. J Ok so please review! Thanks!**


	12. Cutting and Drinking

**Hey guys ****J I went a little overboard when designing Quinn's house it was just that I went to a splish splash a couple weeks back and I missed it lol. So please R&R! I only got 1 review last time L So I wanna thank Noro J So this time I need 3 reviews to continue. So on with the story…**

**Chapter 12- Cutting and drinking**

**RPOV**

The limo pulled up to a huge beautiful mansion protected by black iron gates. We drove through the gates and passed a large marble fountain surrounded by red and yellow tulips. There were rows of flowers lined up against the side of the house all the way around.

The limo driver opened up our door and we each stepped out me being the last one. As far as I could tell the house was 4 stories and very big horizontally.

Quinn rang the doorbell not bothering to use her key, and a lady in a black maids outfit opened the door. "Hello Miss Fabray." she greeted politely in her foreign accent. Quinn acted like she didn't hear the lady who seemed to be one of her maids. The lady locked the front door and I looked around while taking of my jacket and handing it to the maid. My jaw dropped when I saw the inside of her house. The walls were white marble with beautiful artwork my famous painters lining the walls. To the left was a winding staircase and a gold elevator. In the corner was what Quinn said was an ancient statue from Pompeii. We walked to the right into the game room. There was a pool table, a bunch of arcade games, a ping pong table, and a 52' flat screen TV with a wii, play station and Xbox hooked up to it.

We went through and entered the kitchen it was equipped with a pizza oven and all the latest stainless steel appliances. There was a long rectangle glass table.

Throughout the house there was 6 bathrooms all complete with a shower, separate bathtub with jets, a Jacuzzi and 2 sinks. There was also a bowling alley, home theater, and indoor swimming pool. But my favorite room of all was the music room. It was like my heaven, A grand piano, microphones, guitars, drums, and even a recording booth. "My daddy said that for my birthday hes gonna let me make my own cd and if it's good enough I might get a record deal." She bragged as she flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "Wow you're so lucky!" I exclaimed as she smirked.

There was a smaller version of the kitchen on the 4th floor. The master bedroom as well as Quinn's bedroom had their own bathrooms. Down in their finished basement right next to their gym was a bar for her mom and dad. We walked passed the kitchen where the chefs were cooking our dinner and headed out to the backyard.

My jaw once again dropped to the floor when I saw her backyard. It was stunning it was about 10 times the size of a football field. There was a replica of Alien Invasion and Cliff Diver (from Splish Splash). Cliff Diver led right into their gigantic pool located right next to the hot tub. At the shallow end of the pool at the edge was 5 bar stools and a tiki bar. Wow. Then just like the front there was a large marble fountain except this one was surrounded by an oriental garden. There was a tennis court, batting cage and a large empty field. "Quinn?" "Yeah?" "What's that for?" I asked pointing to the empty field. "Oh sometimes we practice cheerleading there." she smiled.

**FPOV**

I sat in my black Moses chair from IKEA think about what I was about to do. I had to its not that I wanted to but I felt as if I had no other choice. Soon our short but sweet relationship will be nothing but faint bitter sweet memories in the back of Rachel's mind. But not for me, those memories will forever live on in my mind; they'll also remind me of how I ruined any chance at happily ever after.

I held the sharp, cold, metal knife firmly in my hand. After I do this I'm not sure which will hurt more. The fact that I blew it with Rachel or the burning pain that comes with doing this. I pushed the thought aside and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and screamed as the knife sliced through my skin. I opened my eyes not sure how to handle the excruciating pain. My wrist burned like it was on fire. I screamed for help; for someone to make the pain stop and go away but my mom wasn't home. "Oh God! What am I supposed to do?" I asked myself. The blood wouldn't stop gushing out. Apparently I cut it way to deep. "Finn what did you do? You're gonna bleed to death! You were only supposed to split the skin!" I screamed at myself. I ran to the kitchen to get a towel to wipe the blood of my arm. "It's going to be fine. Mom will be home in less than 5 minutes." I reassured myself while looking at my watch and taking yet another deep breath. That's when it all went black.

**RPOV**

We were all inside the game room and they were playing wii while I was sitting there playing with a strand of my hair like an idiot. Once they were done with there game Quinn plopped down next to me, Santana and Brittney doing the same. "So what should we do now?" I asked turning to face Quinn. A smile crept on to her face. "Follow me." she said motioning us to get up.

We entered the bar downstairs. "What are we doing here?" I asked Quinn. She ignored my questions and took some bottles of beer out of the mini fridge. She handed each of us one. "Sorry I don't drink. It's terrible for your health." I stated as I took a seat at one of the bar stools passing the bottle back to Quinn. "Whatever." she rolled her eyes and took a big sip of the disgusting drink.

"Guys that's your 7th bottle!" I exclaimed. "Yeah and its Delish!" she giggled. "Yeah and you're all drunk!" I yelled at them. "Your point? Stop being such a good girl and have one!" she passed me the bottle. "I don't think so." I said shyly. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" They all chanted together. "I don't know guys, under aged drinking is wrong and dangerous." I explained. "You are such a priss!" Santana laughed. "Well I guess 1 wouldn't hurt." I sighed as I took a sip. "Woo!" they all cheered. "This isn't that bad." I aid as I took another sip.

We were all sprawled across the floor groaning. "I don't feel so good." I moaned while quickly running towards the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet emptying the contents of my stomach. We all took turns throwing up in Quinn's toilet. It wasn't a very fun night. We all fell asleep at about 3:30am hoping we could just sleep it off.

"Highway run, into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round you're on my mind." My ring tone woke my up. 'Who would call me at 6:30am?' I asked myself in my head. The name DADDY flashed across the screen.

"Hi daddy"

"Rachel we need to pick you up early. So, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

"But daddy why?"

"We have to go somewhere right now."

"Where?"

**So kind of a cliffhanger, sorry about that. Where could they have to go so early? Any predictions? Again please review I've been starting to get less and less reviews and it makes me sad L. So please review and tell me what you think, your predictions, ideas for my story(which I kind of need right now lol) I didn't want to put a limit of reviews but I had to, sorry about that too. Ok so please review. Thanks! J**


	13. Forgiving

**Ok guys this is a really short chapter and not my best work because there isn't much to the plot line of this chapter so I'm really sorry about that. ****L It's also because I've been working really hard on the next chapter because it's gonna be pretty long. So please review anyway and thanks to all the reviewers last time. Ok so here's the chapter…**

**Chapter 13- Forgiveness **

"Where?" I asked quietly trying but failing not to wake the girls up. They all shushed me but I kept talking disregarding they're rude remarks about 'interrupting their beauty sleep.' 

"The hospital, Finn slit his wrist and passed out." My dad explained to me calmly. 

" He's going to be ok right?" I asked fearfully. 

"I honestly don't know, I'm sorry sweetheart." he said reassuringly. 

"No, no. It's ok. I'm fine." I lied. 

"Ok sweetheart well I have to go; we're leaving now. Bye, love you" 

"Ok bye daddy." I mumbled. 

I hung up the phone and started to get all my stuff and put in my bag. "Who was that?" Quinn asked nosily. "My dad he has to pick up now." I said from the bathroom while throwing on my clothes. "Why so early?" she said rudely. "Uhh, Family emergency." I said beginning to brush my teeth. "Oh Ok." She smiled as she stood up. She continued. "Well it was really nice having you. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She said sweetly. "Ok thanks for having me. I had a very…fun night?" I giggled. "Yeah me too. Just don't ever bring it up again." She laughed following me to the door. The 3 girls and me exchanged goodbyes and see you later's and I walked out to my dad's car. But not before slipping on Quinn's Abercrombie and Fitch sweatshirt that she lended me for today since she insisted it was too cold to go outside without a jacket. "Hey dad. Hi Daddy!" I said as I gave them each a quick kiss. "Hi honey, how was it last night? What did you guys do?" they asked. What was I supposed to say. 'Oh ya know daddy the normal stuff. We snuck into her parents bar, got drunk, and spent the rest of the night throwing up? Definitely not the best thing to say. I hesitantly answered. "You know normal girl stuff, gossiping, eating, watching movies." I said smiling. "That's good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he said as we pulled into a parking spot at Lima Memorial Hospital. I hopped out of the car and I ran to the entrance entering the bustling lobby. 

When we arrived in the hospital we joined Mrs. Hudson. "Oh Rachel! I'm so happy you came." she pulled me into a quick hug. "How is he?" I asked anxiously. "They're running a few tests to see what's wrong, they should be done in a few minutes." I nodded understandingly. A couple minutes later the doctor came out and walked up to us. "Hello Mrs. Hudson." He greeted politely. "Sadly, Finn seems to be in a coma." 'How can he stay so calm?' I wondered to myself. I noticed a tear rolling down my cheeks. He continued once he saw the tears dripping down all of our faces. "But, the good news is he will only be in a coma for a week." We all sighed out of relief. "How did he go into a coma? I thought he cut himself?" I asked the doctor politely. "Well he did, when he cut his wrist he cut too deep therefore popping a vein. Luckily we got him in time to stop the bleeding and repair the vein. He lost a lot of blood before we got there causing him to pass out. When he passed out he banged his head on the floor when he fell, it was hard enough to send him into a coma for a short period of time." We all nodded because that's the only thing we could do, as we were all in shock. "You can go in one at a time to see him now." he walked away to the circulation desk. "Rachel would you like to go first?" Mrs. Hudson asked. I nodded and walked slowly down the hall to room number 606.

I closed the door behind me and sat down on the hospital bed next to Finn. "Hi Finn." I smiled as I slid my tiny hand under his large one. "I want you to know I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to do what you did. I just hope you can forgive me for overacting. I love you Finn and I need you to wake up for me and your mom and all your friends, cause we all need you. I need you. I need you to wake up and be with me forever." Tears slid down my cheek as I leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. 


	14. Back

**Ok guys, I know you probably hate me… Sorry! With school starting and everything else starting (Clubs, Girl Scouts, Religion.) and homework I've been really really busy. But I will try to update as soon as I can and I'm gonna stop talking (well typing) and let you read the story so here it is…**

**Chapter 14- Back**

I walked into school glumly the next day. I missed him; a lot. I missed searching the halls for him. I missed the feeling of his big muscular arms wrapped around me. I missed his laugh and the butterflies I still get when he kisses me. I let my mind wonder to the negative which I don't allow myself to do often. What if the doctor is wrong? What if he never really does wake up? I didn't know what I would do and I knew I would have to consider it. Just in case.

I got my books out of my locker and slammed it shut. Quinn popped up behind me. "Hey Rach! Wanna go to the movies tonight? Girl's night out!" she squealed happily. "Sure." I answered, smiling. We chatted as we made our way to 1st period Science, which we had together. "So where's Finn?" she asked being her usual nosey self. "Uhh, I don't know." I lied smoothly. "Oh whatever." she said acting like she didn't care.

**2 weeks later**

Everyone parted as Finn walked down the hall. No sound. No movement. The only thing that you could hear was the faint stomps of Finn's footsteps smacking against the floor as he casually walked down the hall like it was any other normal day. But it wasn't. It was the day that Finn came back to school.

The secret about Finn had leaked and everyone knew that he was in the hospital. That's when the rumors started, "He has cancer." "He got shot." "He got in a gang fight." "He got hit by a car!" Those were a couple of the many ridiculous rumors that started circulating around school. Only I knew the truth and the truth was that it was all my fault.

One day I had stupidly told Quinn about what had really happened. Obviously I can't trust her anymore because she has a big mouth and posted what had really happened in the school newspaper. Now everyone knew. I forgave her, but I'm not so sure how real this friendship really is.

The teachers told us to move along; that there was nothing to see. Everyone listened, even Quinn, everyone but me. I watched is every move intently. I wanted to run up to him, jump into his arms and tell him exactly what I had told him in the hospital a week earlier. But, I knew I couldn't so I just stood there and watched. He rounded the corner so I ran to catch up to him. He stopped for a quick second once he heard my footsteps, but quickly kept walking to class. I opened my mouth to call his name but nothing came out.

The day passed quickly and it was soon 6th period and time for glee club. Finn was already there. I looked down as I walked in knowing not to look into his eyes and walked to my seat. Mr. Schue stepped up "Ok guys, before we get started with today's lesson would anyone like to share something?" I raised my hand hesitantly. He waved me up. I walked up to the front and announced. "Umm, I want to dedicate this to my boyfr- to Finn." At first his face was shocked then disappointed that I didn't call him my boyfriend anymore. I cleared my throat and began.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floorReachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymoreAnd I wonder if I ever cross your mindFor me it happens all the timeIt's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you nowSaid I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do withoutI just need you now."

I smiled as I saw Finn walking over to me while singing:

"Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the doorWishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did beforeAnd I wonder if I ever cross your mindFor me it happens all the time."

I joined in and we were singing together in perfect harmony like old times.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you nowSaid I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do withoutI just need you I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at allIt's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you nowAnd I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do without I just need you nowI just need you now Ooo, baby, I need you now"

We finished the song, chemistry still lingering in the air. I jumped into his arms, everyone clapping and cheering. Except for Quinn. She just sat there, arms crossed, glaring at me with anger filling her eyes. That's when it hit me, I didn't need the whole school to love, respect and adore me anymore. Because I had Finn to do that.

**Again, I'm so sorry for the really, really long wait. You must all hate me by now. But I hope that doesn't stop you from reviewing! 5 reviews for the next chapter please! Oh and one more thing in your review can you answer this question please?**

**Question: What's your favorite chapter so far? **

**Ok so Thanks and please review! Next Chapter will be up soon! ****J**


End file.
